1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a laminated structure, and relates more specifically to a laminated structure in which a backing material is joined to a back surface of a surface sheet material.
2. Description of Related Art
As related art, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-143067 (JP 2015-143067 A) describes a vehicle seat having a configuration in which a backing material, such as a cover pad, is integrally joined and laminated onto a back surface of a surface sheet material.